<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A vérünkben van by Szim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714263">A vérünkben van</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim'>Szim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Criminal AU, Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A vérünkben van</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Egy fekete térd alá érő - noha combközépig felskiccelt -, ruhában rohant a szűk utcák labirintusában. Hosszú haja csak úgy lobogott a menetszél miatt, vörösre festett ajkai pedig szűnni nem akaró vigyorba voltak húzódva. Kék szemei gyorsan pásztázták környezetét, majd tekintete találkozott egy másik tekintettel, és egy, a sajátjához hasonló vigyorral.</p>
<p>Magassarkú cipője megakadt egy csatornafedélben, így meg kellett állnia, hogy kiszabadíthassa. Ekkor, a férfi a csodálatos barna szemekkel, sikeresen felzárkózott mellé, és huncutul elmosolyodott. Ez bárki másban félelmet, vagy legalábbis gyanakvást ébresztett volna, de nem Shimizuban. Ő hozzá volt szokva, hogy alkalmazkodjon mindenhez. Ahogy megboldogult nagyapja szerette volt mondani: <em>A cápák is úszva születnek...</em></p>
<p>Miután kiszabadította a cipőjének sarkát a csatornafedél rácsai közül, rákacsintott a férfire, majd újból futásnak eredt. Elvégre a nyomukban vannak. De még, ha nincsenek is - mert esetlegesen lerázták már őket -, akkor is mókásabbnak talált egy kis fogócskát.</p>
<p>A férfi lelkesen követte, szinte száguldottak az éjszakában. Árnyak közt az árnyak. Ezúttal szerencsére könnyű volt a zsákmány; ám annál értékesebb: gyémántok és egyéb nagy jelentőséggel bíró brilliánsok, meg ásványok.</p>
<p>Mikor megfelelő távolságba jutottak, megálltak a holdfényes tengerparton, és összeölelkeztek, csókot váltottak.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>